Żenujące
by Anatis394
Summary: Zbiór żenujących, żałosnych i głupich opowiadań, które w żaden sposób nie łączą się ze sobą... Poza tym, że poziom Ich wszystkich momentami bywa zatrważająco niski oraz jest zdolny rozśmieszyć do łez. Polecam i przestrzegam jednocześnie.
1. Chapter 1

_Łazienka prefektów_

Może i Draco nie był prefektem, ale nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że nie jest czysto krwistym Malfoyem – to z kolei sprowadzało się w jego mniemaniu do posiadania specjalnych przywilejów. Do dopuszczalnych możliwości takiego arystokraty należało właśnie używanie łazienki prefektów. Luksus to luksus, że niby syn Lucjusza ma z niego nie skorzystać?

Pewnego grudniowego wieczoru Ślizgon wymknął się z dormitorium i przespacerował się do najbliższej łazienki prefektów. Było dość późno i zważywszy na dzień tygodnia, zdecydowana większość uczniów dawno była umyta.

Blondyn ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiłując nie zrobić niepotrzebnego hałasu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł swoją piękność, jak zwykle promieniującą uwodzicielskim blaskiem.

\- Marto, pięknie dziś wyglądasz – zacmokał z aprobatą.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi zachichotała słodko, a na jej twarz wkradł się białawy rumieniec.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

\- Ja również – Dracon przymknął oczy – To co, do dzieła!

Klasnął w dłonie, a jego szkolne szaty najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknęły. Marta zachichotała głośniej i przystąpiła do swego chłopaka. Byli bardzo zajęci sobą, ich usta łączyły się w pocałunkach, gdy nagle klamka poruszyła się niebezpiecznie, a do środka wtargnął ktoś piegowaty z rudą czupryną.

\- Przepraszam, mogę mydełko? Skończyło mi się – wytłumaczył zakłopotany Ronald.

\- Mydełko, Weasley?! – warknął groźnie Malfoy – Spadaj stąd, jesteśmy zajęci!

\- Nie jesteś miły! - żachnął się Ron, ale posłusznie odszedł.

 _/_  
 _Ten oraz kolejne dwa rozdziały napisałam w dziesięć minut jako wyzwanie, które rzuciła mi przyjaciółka. Podejmowałam wszystkie tematy. Teksty mogą wydawać się Wam niezrozumiałe, bo wiążą się z rozmowami z pewnego askowego, potterowego czatu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rozterki kudłacza_

\- NIECH MÓJ OJCIEC SIĘ O TYM DOWIE!

Te ostre słowa usłyszał podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Te kilka słów pełnych złości i niechęci, te kilka słów, które dotknęły go do żywego. Hagrid nie mógł odnaleźć sposobu by zebrać myśli i odwołał wszystkie swoje kolejne zajęcia. W głowie bez ustanku słyszał głos zranionego Dracona.

Skomplikowane – to słowo idealnie określało relację Hagrid-Malfoy. Olbrzym i nastoletni Ślizgon, gajowy i nastolatek, potwór i czarodziej czystej krwi. Czy ktokolwiek zezwoliłby na rozwój ich związku? Hagrid miał już swoje lata na karku i doskonale wiedział, co powiedzieliby inni.

Siedział przy kuchennym stołku i popijał brandy, a jego brytan Kieł ujadał gdzieś w kącie. Hagrida to nie obchodziło. Hagrida już nic nie obchodziło. Niechcący zranił swojego kochanka i stracił ostatnią okazję na szczęśliwe życie. Koniec tej miłości, która miała szansę naprawić jego los. Wszystko było stracone.

Nieoczekiwanie do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Delikatnie, nienachlanie… Czy to może być prawda? Hagrid potrzasnął głową i niedbale odstawił swój kufel, rozlewając przy tym resztki jego zawartości.

\- Proszę! – zawołał drżącym głosem.

Na progu ukazał się nikt inny niż Draco Malfoy. Jego ręka była obandażowana, na policzku znalazło się kilka krwawych rys, a na szyi widniał świeży siniak. Poza tym chłopak wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Uśmiechał się szeroko i obserwował profesora opieki.

\- Kochany, wróciłem.

Hagrid zaczął się śmiać głośno. Radość rozsadzała go od środka. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem dotarł do swojego gościa.

\- Nie myślałem, że przyjdziesz… Ja nie chciałem… Ten hipogryf…

\- Nic się nie stało, kochany – uspokoił go czule blondyn.

Wpadli sobie w objęcia i tkwili w uścisku przez kilka długich minut. Twarz Dracona drapała krzaczasta broda Hagrida, jednak zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- A twój ojciec? – dopytywał zmartwiony Hagrid, czkając w międzyczasie.

\- Nigdy się nie dowie – rzucił chłopak, mrugając porozumiewawczo do mężczyzny swojego życia.

 _/_  
 _Ten, poprzedni oraz kolejny rozdział napisałam w dziesięć minut jako wyzwanie, które rzuciła mi przyjaciółka. Podejmowałam wszystkie tematy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tajemnice przeszłości_

' _Niech ja tylko zobaczę go z tą całą Brown, a przysięgam, powyrywam jej te grube nogi z tłustego tyłka_ ', pomyślała Hermiona, maszerując dumnie przez korytarz.

Zdenerwowanie i kobieta to połączenie zwiastujące rychłe niebezpieczeństwo, a rozwścieczona dziewczyna w okresie dojrzewania ze zmieniaczem czasu pod ręką stanowi zagrożenie porównywalne do starcia z gangiem Śmierciożerców. Z tą różnicą, że ona nie kieruje się wytycznymi Voldemorta, a swoimi nadszarpniętymi nerwami i rosnącą frustracją.

Granger szukała swojego chłopaka naprawdę wszędzie – w pokoju wspólnym, w dormitoriach chłopców i dziewcząt, w pokoju życzeń, w Wielkiej Sali, w lochach, w klasach, na korytarzach, na błoniach i nawet w bibliotece – ale śladu po Ronie brakowało w każdym z tych miejsc. Okłamał ją, bo nie znalazła jego rzeczy w szatni gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

' _Rude kłaki wyrwę przy okazji_ ', dopowiedziała sobie zniecierpliwiona Panna-Wiem-Wszystko, która nie potrafiła określić lokalizacji rudzielca.

Już bez żadnej nadziei na powodzenie swojej misji, skierowała swoje kroki ku łazience. Miała zamiar popatrzeć w lustro i wypłakać się nad umywalką, a potem w którejś z kabin przeczekać kilka dni. Wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co Weasley robił w piątek. Powrót do teraźniejszości bez żadnych informacji? Żenujące.

Wybrała toaletę dla dziewcząt, w której straszył denerwujący do granic duch Jęczącej Marty – właściwie nikt nie odwiedzał tych czterech kątów, więc w ten sposób Gryfonka nie narażała się na pytania.

\- R… Ron? – wydukała, kiedy tuż obok ściany z lustrami dostrzegła swoją sympatię. Okoliczności spotkania były naprawdę nietypowe, a w dodatku brat Ginny miał na sobie dziwaczny, dość wulgarny strój króliczka. Czy żadna sytuacja w jej magicznym życiu nie może obyć się bez niespodzianek?

\- Mionka! – zapeszył się rudy – Ja… Wytłumaczę ci wszystko!

\- NIE DOPUSZCZAM ŻADNEJ INNEJ MOŻLIWOŚCI, RONALDZIE! – warknęła do niego, świetnie naśladując panią Weasley. Tyle, że tym razem nie grała żartobliwie – całkiem poważnie wytrącił ją z równowagi.

\- A więc… ee… od czego tu zacząć – chłopak podrapał się po głowie.

Niespodziewanie do pary dołączył Ślizgon, ubrany w identyczne przebranie.

\- MALFOY, TY TEŻ? – Hermiona nie panowała nad emocjami i wrzeszczała im w twarz – CO TO MA DO CHOLERY ZNACZYĆ?!

\- Weasley, nie powiedziałeś jej? – Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco do kolegi – Granger, jesteśmy modelami. Modelami _MagicBoy'a_.

\- C.. co... CO PROSZĘ? – uczennica z wrażenia musiała oprzeć się o umywalkę.

\- Dokładnie to, co słyszałaś. Weasley potwierdzi, prawda? – Dracon mówił całkiem spokojnie i zwrócił się do Rona, który z kolei założył ręce na piersiach i oddychał nerwowo.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? Kto wam go podsunął? – wyszeptała, łapiąc się za głowę drżącymi dłońmi.

Wtem z ostatniej kabiny wyszedł profesor Snape. Również on miał na sobie strój króliczka.

 _/_  
 _Ten oraz dwa poprzednie rozdziały napisałam w piętnaście minut jako wyzwanie, które rzuciła mi przyjaciółka. Miało być z nieoczekiwanym zakończeniem, więc jest. Osobiście tamtego wieczora byłam z niego najbardziej zadowolona._ _Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy się zadławili!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dział ksiąg zakazanych_

\- Niby w jaki inny sposób chcesz poznać recepturę eliksiru wielosokowego? - zapytała dość zażenowana Hermiona.

\- Czy naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu? - Harry odpowiedział pytaniem, wciąż wahając się nad tym, jak powinien postąpić. Może i nie pierwszy raz miał złapać szkolny regulamin, jednak mimo to czuł rosnące wątpliwości. Do jego głowy co chwilę wpadały kolejne niepokojące myśli - plan przyjaciół miał prawo się powieść, ale sukces nie był w żaden sposób gwarantowany. Harry miał wrażenie, że właśnie takiego zapewnienia mu brakuje, ale nikt nie mógł mu przecież obiecać szczerze, że misja się powiedzie.

\- Zawsze możesz zapytać Snape'a - dziewczyna odparła ironicznie.

Przez to jedne krótkie zdanie brunet doznał gwałtownego wstrząsu. Naprawdę musi to zrobić, nic lepszego mu nie pozostaje. Niektóre sytuacje wymagają podejmowania nadzwyczajnych środków, a właśnie ta sytuacja aż prosiła się o podjęcie ryzykownej próby. Nie trudno się domyślić, że Potterowi niezbyt uśmiechało się prosić znienawidzonego profesora o jakikolwiek przepis - w takim przypadku prawdopodobnie zostałby zmieszany z błotem, a jego dom straciłby kolejne cenne punkty. Gryfoński honor i duma nie mogły ucierpieć. Nie tym razem.

\- Postanowione? - na wszelki wypadek upewniał się Weasley, chociaż mina Harry'ego zdradzała już jego decyzję - Wiesz, jeśli stchórzysz to może być… nieciekawie. Nie zgadzaj się tylko ze względu na nas. Musisz być pewien.

\- Jestem pewien - oświadczył stanowczo chłopiec z blizną - Miejmy to już za sobą - dodał, wzdychając głęboko.

Troje Gryfonów pod osłoną nocy i peleryny niewidki opuściło pokój wspólny. Przyjaciele przemierzali mroczne korytarze zamku, kierując swe kroki do szkolnej biblioteki. Do działu ksiąg zakazanych, ściślej mówiąc.

\- _Alohomora_! - szepnęła Granger, kiedy znaleźli się przed wrotami.

W pomieszczeniu było zupełnie ciemno i cicho.

\- Idźcie do regału na samym końcu i spróbujcie odszukać tom, który ma skórzaną oprawę w kolorze…

\- Hermiono, w bibliotece nie wolno rozmawiać. Zamknij się, błagam - westchnął Ronald.

Oburzona dziewczyna bardzo szczelnie zamknęła usta. Potter już miał zabrać głos w obronie miłośniczki wiedzy, ale powstrzymał go rudzielec:

\- Chodź, nie mamy czasu do świtu - szepnął, lekko ciągnąc Złotego Chłopca za rękaw.

Weasley i Potter zakradali się na palcach pod wskazaną półkę, korzystając ze światła, które dawała różdżka tego drugiego. Liczba starych woluminów piętrzących się z każdej strony robiła ogromne wrażenie, a połyskujące tytuły wytłoczone na ich grzbietach wzbudzały dreszcze.

 _\- ,,Dwadzieścia jeden sposobów zastosowania kociego futra"?_ \- przeczytał po cichu brat Ginny - Ktoś zupełnie na poważnie badał właściwości kociego futra? I jeszcze postanowił to spisać? I nawet podpisać się własnym nazwiskiem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Najwyraźniej - towarzysz pokręcił głową - Chodź trochę dalej, musimy znaleźć dział poświęcony eliksirom.

Ron jeszcze przez chwilę tkwił w miejscu z otwartymi ustami i próbował przetrawić własne wnioski.

Potem postawili jeszcze kilka ostrożnych kroków i na dobre rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Potterowi w oczy rzucała się cała masa napisów, które dla świętego spokoju czytał kilkakrotnie - z całą pewnością gdzieś ukrywał się egzemplarz, który ich interesował. Pozostawało jedno, zasadnicze pytanie: gdzie?

\- W jakim to ma być kolorze? - spytał zdezorientowany Ronald.

\- Eee… nie wiem – mruknął równie zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Może czarny? Snape ubiera się na czarno i nie widziałem jeszcze innej osoby od eliksirów, która na co dzień nie ubierałaby się jak na pogrzeb… Może okładki też projektują w tym stylu?

Całe te rozważania brzmiały niesamowicie niepoważnie i właściwie chłopcy mogli zacząć na ten temat dyskutować, jednak obydwoje stali w bibliotece ze świadomością, że nagli ich czas. Z braku lepszych pomysłów Gryfoni wykorzystali dygresję Rona, zwracając szczególną uwagę na księgi w ciemnej oprawie.

Ledwo co Harry przeczytał tytuł tomu poszukiwanego przez Hermionę, dziewczyna odezwała się z odległej części pomieszczenia.

\- Chodźcie tu, szybko, schowajcie się, chyba ktoś idzie – mówiła zduszonym i przyspieszonym głosem.

Chłopców ogarnął nagły lęk. Serca zaczęły mocniej walić, krew przyspieszyła swój obieg, Ron gorączkowo rozglądał się wokoło, a Harry na moment spojrzał w kierunku przyjaciółki. Poziom adrenaliny nagle podskoczył, czyjeś kroki wyraźnie się zbliżały. Zachęcony gestami zdenerwowanej Gryfonki Weasley szybkim krokiem pokonał odległość ich dzielącą i schował się pod peleryną niewidką. Chłopiec z blizną za to nie wiele myśląc pochwycił czarną książkę, by potem ruszyć śladem piegowatego. Udało mu się zniknąć za zaczarowanym materiałem w ostatniej możliwej chwili.

\- Było naprawdę blisko! – nawet pół godziny po brawurowej ucieczce najmłodszy z synów państwa Weasley nie był ani trochę mniej podekscytowany.

\- O wiele za blisko! – przez zaciśnięte zęby poprawiła go Hermiona, której wyraźnie nie było do śmiechu – Pani Norris to dla was tylko denerwujące kotka, ale naprawdę mogłaby nam zaszkodzić!

\- Ale nie zaszkodzi! – rudzielec przerwał tę reprymendę - Chyba, że nagle dostanie ludzkiego głosu. Poza tym, możemy wybrać się tam jeszcze raz i poznać te zastosowania kociego futra. Zawsze może się przydać.

\- Och, Harry! – uczennica zignorowała odpowiedź kolegi – Dlaczego tak milczysz?

Rzeczywiście, Potter nie odzywał się od naprawdę długiego czasu. Może i podczas wypadu do szkolnej biblioteki było to jak najbardziej odpowiednie, ale w momencie, kiedy cała trójka z powrotem znalazła się w bezpiecznym i ciepłym dormitorium, trzymanie buzi na kłódkę wzbudzało mieszane uczucia.

\- Nie wiem, jak wam to powiedzieć – odparł po cichu brunet.

\- Po prostu. Wal śmiało, stary – zachęcił go Ronald.

\- Ja... zabrałem _złą książkę_ – zdołał wydusić.

Zapadło niezwykle niezręcznie i długie milczenie.

\- Widziałem, że coś masz. Szturchnąłeś mnie. Co poszło nie tak? – niedowierzał Weasley.

Hermiona milczała jak zaklęta, najwyraźniej z trudem przyswajając taki obrót spraw.

\- Tak było – przyznał chłopak z blizną, głośno przełykając - Wiecie, to wszystko działo się strasznie szybko i przez zamieszanie złapałem inną książkę. Musiała być obok.

\- I co? Nie nada się? – dopytywał z nadzieją jego przyjaciel – Może to jakiś inny podręcznik eliksirów?

\- Nie... Nie sądzę – Harry zwiesił spojrzenie na podłogę.

\- Pokaż mi to – zażądał rozmówca – Jaki ma tytuł?

Potter zakaszlał nerwowo.

\- Eeee... _,,Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Merlina''._

Po minie Rona można było łatwo wywnioskować, że zupełnie nie wie o co chodzi. W jego ciemnych oczach nadal czaił się cień nadziei. Inaczej było w przypadku Hermiony, której buzia zapłonęła rumieńcem wyrazistym jak włosy kolegi.

\- To coś... złego? - rudowłosy odezwał się nieśmiało po dłuższej chwili.

\- Na brodę Mer... – Gryfonka urwała i zrobiła krótką przerwę – Kto w ogóle umieścił taką książkę szkolnej bibliotece?

Przez cały dzień w pokoju nauczycielskim profesorowie szeptali między sobą o podejrzeniach Filcha, których właściwie nikt nie traktował do końca poważnie. Trudno było znaleźć osobę darzącą sympatią gderliwego woźnego. Mimo to on wiedział, że ten niemagiczny człowiek musi mówić prawdę. Może i miał obsesję, może i wmawiał sobie, że jego kotka ma jakieś szczególne ludzkie instynkty, ale niepokój nie pozwalał zapomnieć mu o sprawie. Zdecydował się odwiedzić wskazane przez Argusa miejsce, aby rozwiać wszelkie swoje wątpliwości. Właśnie dlatego najbliższej nocy skierował swe kroki do biblioteki.

Zaklęcie _lumos maxima_ doskonale oświetlało mu drogę. Szybkim krokiem dotarł do odpowiedniego regału. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, która nie była zajęta trzymaniem różdżki i musnął opuszkami palców skórzane grzbiety różnobarwnych woluminów. Brakowało jednego. Brakowało akurat tego, który był dla niego szczególnie ważny.

\- Mogłem to przewidzieć – Albus mruknął z niezadowoleniem, z bezsilności zaciskając pięści.

 _/_  
 _Ten rozdział powstał kiedy indziej, po dość długiej przerwie. Jestem z niego najbardziej zadowolona; bardzo trafia w moje żenujące poczucie humoru. Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy się zadławili!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hej wszystkim,

chciałabym tylko powiedzieć, że pracuję nad kolejnymi żenującymi fanfikami. W międzyczasie mam zamiar zacząć publikować na wattpadzie pisane wspólnie z przyjaciółką fanfiction. Będzie humor w moim stylu ( _,,Dział ksiąg zakazanych''_ ), ale i całkiem niezły romans, zupełnie na poważnie. Zapraszam do obserwowania moich profili oraz do czytania i komentowania tekstów!

Miłej nocy,  
Anatis394.


End file.
